A Figment of Her Imagination
by Emily in Neverland
Summary: Alice was looking for Wonderland but ended up in Neverland. Peter finds her strangely intriguing. Though when he goes looking for Alice, he ends up wandering around in Wonderland and Alice begins to fight for Neverland. T for stabbing, slicing, torture, bleeding.
1. Falling is Such A Strangeness

One: Falling is Such A Strangeness

Alice was lounging in the tree in the garden. Next to her was her tabby cat Dinah, they were avoiding Alice's sister, Lorina. Lorina was calling to Alice and searching to find her, it was Lorina's job to prepare Alice for when the Lord's came round. Alice was rather bored with this life; she felt Wonderland was just around the corner, beckoning her away. Not that Alice could ever find the way. She tried, multiple times. But Wonderland always ever just escaped her, thus Alice was out in the garden more often.

Once her mother caught her with her paints, painting the roses red. They all claimed Alice was mad, but to save face her mother simply said that she was young and just being childish. Her older sister, Lorina wouldn't be around for long, she'd been married long ago to some lord almost double her age. Every weekend she'd come down to help find someone to marry Alice. For Alice was of the age of fourteen, perfect age to be a pawn in a political game of matrimony chess.

Alice wished she'd never grown so old. Wished that she'd stayed in Wonderland the first time she went. But of course at the time she'd been twelve and naïve. Lorina's voice was so far off that Alice couldn't hear it anymore. Alice felt it was now safe to leave the tree. Alice took her cat and climbed out of the tree. She peeked around the tree and saw the dark blue of Lorina's dress far off in the distance. Alice knew she shouldn't leave the safety of tree until Lorina was far out of sight. Alice was blonde with light blue eyes, thus she was told her best color was blue and all her dresses were in blue and white lace. Alice was getting quite sick of it. Her mother would give her a scolding when they found her. Of course that'd be a long time yet.

"Oh Dinah." Alice sighed "Maybe it'd be better to simply hide until very late, then when they found me they'd be too happy to scold me." Dinah mewled at her in her arms. Alice began walking away from the tree, "Maybe until morning. I always wanted to sleep under the stars. You would have to go back, we can't have them think that I simply wen—Ooh oh!" Alice, not watching where she was walking fell straight into a hole. Alice grabbed a root to stop her fall; she looked down to the darkness. She pushed Dinah onto the mouth of the hole. Dinah, not wanting to let go of her mistress latched on to Alice's black ribbon that she wore in her hair. It caught in the cat's claws and was dragged up to the top of the hole with the tabby.

"Wonderland calls," Alice said, waving "Goodbye, Dinah, goodbye!" Alice let go of the root and fell down the hole. Her skirt popped open like an umbrella and slowed her fall. She fell past bookshelves and some furniture. Then she saw two tubes coming up. "Now what's this? I don't remember this, let's see now. Right or left? Well, I'm pointed to the right and getting to the left would be a tad difficult, so Left it is!" Alice passed through the left opening and then fell hard. Her skirt was doing nothing to slow her down. Alice fell, down, down, down, down. Until-THUD! She hit the ground hard. She looked up where she saw green trees and roots all around.

~…~

Peter had seen the hole when it was just a gap in the roots. It had taken nearly a week maybe longer, before it became a gaping black hole. He stared at it now, not daring entrance, and wondered why. Neverland had always responded to Peter's feelings. When he was absent the whole island froze into a winter until he returned. When Wendy first left the entire island clouded over in a terrible wind storm. However now, there was a strangeness about the island. It was such a noticeable strangeness, the Lost boys all felt it, the red-skins were preparing for some kind of calamity and Peter even overheard Captain Hook himself exclaim that something about the island was very different and maybe someone had gotten to Pan before he did.

Peter of course was fine; there was nothing wrong other than a terrible burning curiousity as to why the pinpoint of the strangeness was a hole in the ground.

"Whadya think Tink?" Peter asked his pixie, "Y'think maybe the island is splitting in two?"

"I don't know" Tinkerbell answered. Then a huge gust of wind came from the hole knocking Tinkerbell into Peter who took cover behind a tree. He stared at it, Tinkerbell peeking from behind him. Then. They saw a small pale hand grab a root from the edge of the hole, and a young lady with blonde messy hair began pulling herself out of the hole.

~…~

Alice had to kick and yank to pull herself from the hole. She stood up and began brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She felt her head to retie her ribbon to keep her bangs from her face, only to find it missing.

"Oh dear, I must have lost it when I fell." She said to herself. She then looked around "Wonderland seems much less, muchness, since I last came." She then spied a face among the trees. She stared at it, trying to place it amongst the many of the caricatures of Wonderland. She was drawing a blank; she didn't remember him at all. He had auburn hair and dark brown eyes; he had a green pointed hat. Alice wondered if he might not be a chess piece, or maybe an elf.

"I see you, you know" She said in case he wasn't aware. Alice was well aware that she could be in one of the forests of Wonderland, at her right size, and that's why it seemed to unfamiliar. He came out from behind the tree, still holding on to it in case he needed cover. Alice held her hands behind her back walking towards him. "May I enquire what piece you may be? And which side to which you belong?"

"Side?" He asked

"Uh, yes" Alice nodded stopped in front of him "Red or white?" He still stared blankly at her "Do you serve the Red Queen of Hearts or the White Queen of Hearts?"

"Neither" He said "I've not met any queen."

"You haven't?" Alice said "funny how one could be in Wonderland without knowing the Red one."

"There's the problem!" The boy suddenly popped up cheerfully, taking Alice by surprise. "You're in Neverland! There are no queens here."

"Oh," Alice said confused but then had an epiphany. "Oh! The right tunnel goes to Wonderland!" She turned back to the hole with her hand on her chin thoughtfully "Means I took a wrong turn…"

"Maybe you should leave the way you came." A feminine voice said, Alice looked confused to the boy who pointed to the ball of light next to him.

"Oh, a pixie." She said "I suppose that'd be the only way TO leave, now wouldn't it."

"Well, no you could fly-" The boy began then stopped and looked at Alice admirably "You understand Tinkerbell?"

"Is that unusual?" Alice asked. The two looked at each other and then back to the strange girl in front of them. Alice shrugged and headed back to the rabbit hole and leaned over it.

"Wait, hold up!" The boy called Alice looked up and he was floating over the hole, ready to grab her should she fall. She looked at him, stood up and waved her hand over him and then leaned down and waved her hand under him. He stared at her, like she was mad.

"How are you doing that?" Alice asked confused.

"Flying?" He asked then it occurred to him why she acted so weird. "It's easy, you think of a happy thought!"

"Any happy little thought?" Alice asked.

"Yup!" He nodded at her

"Hm," Alice hummed. "Oh, I do believe I've forgotten my manners. My name is Alice."

"I'm Peter Pan." He said, hands on his hips and chest puffed out proudly.

~…~

Peter stared at Alice who was ready to hop into the hole and find her way to Wonderland. He still didn't trust the hole, though it seemed to have stopped whatever it was doing. He peered down into the hole distrustfully, Alice watched him do this.

"It's just a rabbit hole" Alice said, Peter looked at her. Of course she wouldn't feel anything strange she hadn't been here before the strangeness.

"It's Evil." Peter growled at it, Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"Just because something is strange and unusual doesn't mean it's evil." Alice laughed "Surely you don't think all pixies are evil simply because their strange." Peter just stared at her. "Bad analogy?"

"Girls talk too much." Peter concluded. "Hey, Alice, right? You've never been to Neverland have you?"

"No, and I don't talk too much!" Alice said offended. She crossed her arms in a huff, "Even the Hatter had better manners." Peter stood on the edge of the hole. The roots of the hole opened up a tiny bit and Peter lost his balance and fell.

He gave a girlish yelp that caught Alice's attention. She turned on heel and grabbed his flailing hand and almost toppled over with him. He clung on to Alice and then gripped her skirt in a panic.

"I thought you could fly." Alice struggled trying to pull him back up. She felt a powder fall on her and then she tugged and found she was no longer on the ground. Alice looked to Tinkerbell but she was down by Peter talking to him. She looked about and saw a little purple glow. It flew in front of her and she could spy a small boy with Purple wings and spiked up Purple hair.

"Why hello." She said, "Thank you for the boost."

"You're very welcome" He said. Alice lifted the panicked boy into the air. She flew over to a nice sunny looking beach where she dropped him. She looked at him curiously.

"Hm, a bit afraid of the dark? Falling?" Alice asked.

"Oh shut up" Tinkerbell said irritably Alice huffed, she crossed her arms and turned away to face the little Purple pixie.

"Oh hello again." Alice said politely.

"Hello." The pixie said back "I saw you come out of the hole. Mind if I ask how you got into the hole?"

"Oh well, I fell." Alice said "I was sitting with my cat, Dinah. Then I was walking and I fell. It'd had all before so it wasn't that unexpected."

"You fall down holes often?" He asked.

"Oh no, you see the only way I've found into Wonderland is to follow the White Rabbit, which explains why I got a bit lost, I didn't follow the Rabbit." Alice recounted "But the White Rabbit always goes into the Rabbit hole so I thought I could get there all on my own, but I got a bit lost"

"What's Wonderland!?" Peter asked having recovered from his panic.

"The place I was trying to get to, where that hole goes." Alice said. She brushed her hair back, but recrossed her arms. "I'm still upset and I'm heading for Wonderland, thank you all VERY much." Alice then began walking into the thick forest.

"But you can't!" Peter flew around to the front of her. Alice looked at him skeptically.

"I can, and I will!" Alice said finally.

"Surely you could spare a little time" The purple pixie said "You don't have to go so soon after arriving do you?"

"Well, I suppose I could spare a little time." Alice said puzzling it over. "But only so long as-"

"Great!" Peter interrupted. He had no intention of letting this girl anywhere near that hole until he found out exactly why it emitted such a strangeness.


	2. Captain Codfish

Two: Captain Codfish

The first thing Peter did when Alice agreed to stay was to take her high up into the clouds to show her the lay of the land. It did not escape Tinkerbell that it was the same behavior shown to Wendy when she'd came, and to Jane when she'd needed to be convinced to stay. The little purple pixie, who had introduced himself as NightShade, had attached himself to Alice almost as Tinkerbell had to Peter, something else that didn't escape her notice. Not to mention Alice had no trouble understanding pixies without prolonged exposure to their dust. Just Like Peter.

The only other person who understood pixies without the exposure was Captain Hook. He didn't turn out very nice. Then again, Peter hadn't been nearly half as hospitable as he was with anyone else, Lost boy or Darling. Not to mention the nasty business of the hand cutting and crocodile feeding. Though the Tick Tock Croc has been long gone and the octopus Jane knew was gone as well. But Peter, ever loving the edge of having some large animal after Hook managed to find a large white tiger.

It was amazing how resourceful Peter could be, considering the large menagerie of animals on the island of Neverland didn't usually include tigers. Much less white ones. Tinkerbell, who was usually always around Peter, had no idea where he found it.

"There's the mermaid lagoon." Peter pointed as Alice looked on, "The Indians, and right there is Captain Hook and his band of pirates." He was slightly disappointed when Alice didn't seem fazed by any of it.

"Seems a bit tame." She answered "Compared to Wonderland, I mean." Peter huffed and pouted at this statement. Tame? He'd show _her _tame.

"Well then." Peter said "Let's go mess with the pirates." Peter flew down to the ship with Alice a little ways behind. He flew straight into the sight of the entire crew and looked back to make sure that Alice was watching him. She flew down, landing softly on the side of the ship watching bored as he then flew down and began causing mayhem among the men.

~…~

Captain Hook hated Pan. From the first moment he'd laid eyes on the brat to Wendy to Jane and the present. Simply put, he always would. Every plan he'd put against Pan failed catastrophically, and that wretched boy was always locating some wild beast to chase Hook. The little brat thought it was funny.

By Hook's calculations and notes, Wendy was long dead. Jane was an old lady and the line of Darling women had mysteriously vanished. Hook figured it was because Pan had something to do with it. He just didn't know what. He could hear yelling outside his study and it didn't sound like the usual pirate ruckus. So Hook peeked out the door, in case it was the tiger (it had jumped aboard once, or maybe Pan used pixie dust to fly the thing on the ship.) When he saw Pan fighting and dancing around the deck Hook nearly flew out of the door but stopped when a small click noise came from his right. He peeked around and saw a girl in a blue tattered dress and long golden blonde hair watching the antics lazily. Another girl. She didn't seem half as taken with him as the others, in fact, she had her own pixie.

~…~

"So how do you like Neverland's Favorite?" NightShade asked, Alice shrugged.

"Much like every other boy I know." Alice said "Narcissistic and loud." NightShade laughed hard at Alice's evaluation. "But yet, interesting enough I suppose."

"Still thinking about going back?" NightShade asked after he finished laughing.

"Yes, I am." Alice nodded, "Soon enough."

"Don't tell him that, last girl who wanted to leave he didn't take it so well." NightShade advised.

"Last girl?" Alice popped trying to fake being uninterested.

"Oh yeah, and the girl before that too." Nightshade continued. Alice looked up trying to find a way to asked about these women without seeming too interested in it at all.

"Oh, I don't believe we've been introduced." A calm and rather eerie voice said from the dark. Alice turned quickly to face a tall figure emerging from a doorway.

"Time to go," Nightshade whispered to Alice, she floated up and over the edge just out of the reach. "Alice?"

"And you are?" She asked

"A thousand pardons, m'lady!" The man said sweeping in a low bow to her which caused Alice to float backward a bit farther. "I am the Captain of this ship. They call me Captain Hook. And who might you be?"

"Does it concern you?" She asked rather sarcastically. "From where I'm floating, it doesn't."

"Well your friend is on my ship and killing my crew, this suddenly has become my business." He said, Alice thought this over and nodded.

"My name is Alice." Alice said finally. "And I believe I shall be taking my leave."

"You don't want to know about Wendy? Or Jane?" He asked surprised. Alice turned her back but didn't fly off entirely. She was curious, but didn't know if she wanted to take any information from someone who Peter considered an enemy. Alice decided she'd simply ask him herself and floated gracefully away. It hadn't taken her long to get the hang of flying, the only worry of hers was people she flew over looking up her skirt.

Alice, now a safe distance away, watched bored. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be getting from this experience. Eventually Peter, noticing her beginning to lose interest, slid through the air to her.

"How was that?" He asked proudly.

"Bold, adventurous and daring" Alice replied, Peter's grin grew. "While you were swashbuckling or whatever that was. A very ambitious captain introduced himself."

"That old Codfish? Yeah. He's always after me." Peter laughed

"He mentioned a Wendy," Alice said craftily, appearing disinterested. "And a Jane."

"Wendy…" Peter gazed off into the distance. Alice leered at him. He snapped out of it. "What were we talking about?"

"We-"

"Have you met the boys?" Peter interrupted, he then flew off and waited in the distance for her. Alice stared at him irritably.

"I'm not dropping this." Alice said quietly

~…~

"You're going to have to tell her." Tinkerbell said to Peter who laughed a bit.

"Oh Tink, you worry too much. She'll forget about Wendy. Just like the boys did." Peter said.

"No Peter. She won't" Tinkerbell said sternly "She's like you. Down to the pixie."

"No she isn't." Peter said getting serious, so devoid of emotion it scared the small pixie. "She's like Wendy. She'll leave. Like Wendy. Like Jane. She'll leave. And I'll remember her. I remember everyone who leaves."

~…~

"My, my, my, Cap'tn" Smee said addressing Hook who was grinning broadly. "What's put you in such a mood?"

"Alice." He grinned wickedly "There's trouble brewing Smee."

"What kind of trouble Cap'tn?" Smee asked worried

"Women trouble." Hook laughed "What a wonderful opportunity to turn little miss Alice against Pan. She's just another Pan, get her on our side and we'll finally have the upper hand! Looks like the Wendy wench came in handy after all.."

"B-b-but Cap'tn! Wendy's been dead a long time! Little miss Jane too!" Smee objected.

"Well, a little exaggeration to persuade Alice isn't out of the question." Hook shrugged wickedly "Besides Smee, Pan won't talk about Wendy, he's still mourning her. Those brats won't talk about her, they don't remember her. If Alice wants to know, she'll come straight to us."

_**Wow, that got dark fast….**_


	3. A Quick Change

Three: A Quick Change

Alice followed Peter over a tall brush. He looked down appearing to scan the thick forest for something. He then took her hand and led her down under the canopy. He took his hat and slid it over Alice's head and eyes.

"Sorry about the blindfold, we have to be cautious you know." He said. "There are some nasty characters about." He then grabbed Alice's hand and began to move quickly through the brush. Alice could feel some branches and briars grabbing at her, ripping up her stockings, taking bits of her dress from her. Alice held out her other hand to make sure Peter didn't run her into things. Twice her hand pushed away a tree or warned her of a brush.

"We're Here!" He announced stopping so suddenly Alice ran into him. Alice lifted the hat and stared at a tree with some poor unfortunate souls hung from the branches.

"Where is Here?" Alice asked, Peter swiped the hat back from her and slung it onto his own head with such practiced precision that Alice didn't know if she envied or thought there was an automatic bit to it.

"Here" Peter said simply. "Shall we?" Alice watched as the boy slid out of sight somewhere above the tree. Alice walked to the base of the tree and circled it on the opposite side of the tree she took a step back to try and find the hidden entryway,

"I don't see it." Nightshade spoke up, startling Alice. She'd forgotten about him.

"Well, I suppose one should be very careful about these things." Alice said, trying to give herself very good advice. She took a step back and then to the side where the ground simply fell away and Alice fell down a dark tunnel. She fell, and then slid down a long twisting slide which dropped her onto a small pile of cushions.

"What took you so long?" Peter grinned at her.

"Well, it would have been helpful." Alice began but trailed off as she brushed the dirt off her tattered skirt. "Oh, my dress is in ribbons." Alice looked up and around at the underground hideaway. It was very spacious for being underground. Now that Alice found her way in, she noted the many ways out. The light came from the many ways in and there even were many rooms branching around.

"Ah don't worry about that." Peter shrugged off. "We'll go see the gypsies later."

"Gypsies?" Alice repeated surprised.

"Did I not show them to you?" He said looking confused. "They have this little camp by the mountains."

"Oh." Alice said, he had neglected to mention them.

"They make all the clothes for me and the boys." He said "In return for keeping Hook and the Redskins away from their camp."

"Oh." Alice said, "Uh, Who are these boys you keep mentioning?"

"The Lost boys?" Peter asked "They'll be along soon enough,"

"You don't know where they are?" Alice asked curiously.

"Not usually." Peter shrugged "In Neverland you do whatever you want. They usually go have an adventure without me while I check stuff out."

"Like the rabbit hole." Alice nodded "I think I understand." Then loud boyish chatter began echoing through the underground hideout. A group of boys slid into the openings, bouncing off the beds and cushions. They all laughed and chattered, clattered to Peter but slowly they all lapsed into silence as they stared at Alice.

"Who's she?" One boy asked in a fox suit.

"She's Alice" Peter answered "She came out of that hole." All the boys ooh'd and aww'd at her. They all were dressed as animals, Alice began thinking about the kind of animal she'd want to be. She concluded she'd want to be a cat. A Cheshire Cat to be exact.

"You look like you've been through something rough." One of the boys said holding up a bit of her tattered skirt.

"Well, I suppose I do look a little rough." Alice agreed looking at her tattered skirt miserably.

"Does that mean we're going to see the gypsies?" Another of the boys piped up excitedly

"Uh-huh" Peter nodded "Whenever Alice is ready"

"Can we go now?!" They all began begging Alice.

"Well, I suppose," Alice said thinking "It would be best to get some new clothes before I get into trouble." The boys looked at her, not sure if that was a yes or no. "Yes. I suppose we shall go now." The boys all cheered loudly and ran out the escape routes. Alice lifted into the air with the help of Nightshade and followed Peter and Tinkerbell out the topmost opening of the tree. As Alice flew behind Peter she realized how useless the blindfold had been. As he wasn't impeding her sight now as they left.

"How are the boys getting there?" Alice called

"They'll probably get there before us." Peter said hanging back to talk without having to shout. "They can move pretty fast among the forest."

"Even with all the wild beasts?" Alice asked

"Ah, they won't bother them." Peter laughed "They scatter when they hear the boys coming."

"I can imagine." Alice nodded remembering how loud and rambunctious the boys seemed when they first entered the underground. They traveled quickly but as Peter had said the boys were already at the campfire and caravans when the two flying children arrived.

"Oh, Peter" One of the older women said, he grinned at her

"Hi there Laura" Peter said as the woman hugged him. "This is Alice." The woman looked at her and Alice backed up a little realizing how much she looked like her older sister.

"Alice, I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you." She said brushing Alice's bangs from her face. "My dear, you look like you've had a rough day."

"Not exactly." Alice said unsure.

"Well no matter." Laura said "Come dear, while the boys play we'll get you clothed in something more appropriate." Alice took one last look at Peter who waved happily and carelessly as she was taken away into a warm caravan. There were other women in it, all older and motherly. There were some babies and little girls.

"Who is this?" One grandmother asked.

"Peter's friend Alice." Laura said "She needs more appropriate clothing."

"But of course!" The ladies all laughed

"Blue is your best color." One said

"No use green!"

"A lovely skirt?"

"No, no! Pants are best for children!"

"Long flowing sleeves"

"No sleeves at all!"

It was a long process, but finally Alice was put into a deep forest green shirt with short sleeves and a long brown hooded cape, and a pair of baggy short pants, also a deep green. They gave her new white stockings and let her keep her black shoes. They put her hair up into a ponytail and then Laura led the out of the caravan. The boys and Peter, were nowhere in sight.

"Oh where'd they get to?" Alice sighed. Nightshade flew up.

"Looking good Alice" He said

"Thank you." She responded

"Everyone else headed up to Rainbow Falls." Nightshade said "Shall we follow?"

"I suppose we must." Alice nodded, she turned to Laura "Thank you very much for the change. I don't see the need to keep my old clothes, so you may."

"Thank you." Laura smiled "Come again whenever you have a rip or tear." Alice smiled and flew up following Nightshade up the mountain, following the river up the mountain. She heard the boys before she saw them. Landing gently in a tree watching them swimming and splashing and slinging mud at each other. Peter was nowhere to be found, Tinkerbell was gone as well. It was just the boys. Alice stared off wondering if she should go after him or head to Wonderland.

"Hey! Alice!" One of the boys yelled at her, waving so hard he looked like he'd tip over. Alice grinned and floated down to the boys.


	4. Alice Has Had Enough

Four: Alice has had enough!

Alice didn't mean to get so wet, but the boys would splash when they jumped in and played about and it looked so fun. Alice didn't have to worry about her skirt flying up, so she jumped in herself and splashed about with the boys. Dunking a few of them, and joining in with the game of gross green river gunk toss. Nightshade watched from the treetops, not being too keen on getting wet. Finally when they were done playing in the water, they all climbed up the rocks near the waterfall to dry in the sun.

"Hey Alice," Nibs called, he was sharing a rock with Toodles

"Hmm?" Alice hummed back, sprawled out on her own rock happily.

"Do you tell stories?" Nibs asked sitting up.

"Yeah!" Slightly jumped up, pushing Cubby aside.

"Tell us a story!" The twins said together,

"Yeah a story!" Cubby agreed. Alice sat up and thought about it.

"Well," Alice thought "I don't know any stories… But I once fell down a rabbit hole into a stranger place than this."

"Really?" Toodles asked

"No way!" The twins objected.

"No place is stranger than Neverland!" Nibs scoffed.

"Shut up!" Slightly yelled

"Let her tell the story!" Cubby yelled back

"Boys!" Alice scolded they quieted and let her speak. "Well, I was sitting on the riverbank with Dinah, she's my cat, and" Alice recounted her whole adventure beginning to end in Wonderland.

"Wow that sounds amazing!" Slightly said

"I want to visit Wonderland!" Cubby said dazedly, its retort being all the boys yelling in agreement.

"It's not as nice as this place," Alice sighed "sometimes it can get quite nasty."

"That's okay!" The boys chittered.

"We like nasty!" The boys laughed.

"I'm sure!" Alice giggled, all the attention was taken by a loud crowing.

"Peter!" The boys all shouted, even more excited. The mischievous boy flew down and landed on Alice's rock.

"Hello boys!" He called happily. "Alice back yet?"

"Look down." Alice said, Peter flinched and looked down at Alice who was sitting up huffily.

"Oh! Mistook you as one of mine!" Peter laughed "Wow! Laura did a real good job! You look great! Perfect for adventures!"

"Thank you, I think.." Alice said confusedly "Where did you run off to?"

"Ah, y'know around." He said dismissively, he then popped back up "You ever met a mermaid Alice?"

"No I can't say I have." Alice said a little upset that he was avoiding her questions.

"Well let's go see the mermaids!" Peter said excitedly "C'mon!" He flew up and the boys ran off. Alice sighed but let Nightshade sprinkle her in pixie dust and she flew up and followed Peter off over the island.

"So, Mermaids." Alice said catching up with Peter "Are they as lovely as the stories make them seem?"

"Oh yeah!" Peter nodded; it didn't escape Alice that Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "They're great!" The followed the river down to a small lagoon where rocks all jutted out and the boys were occupying some of them. Among them on some other rocks where lovely women with long hair flowing everywhere and scaled tails flipping about in the water. Peter and Alice landed on the largest rock together and all the mermaids looked over at Peter in excited happiness and then in surprise and almost outrage.

"Who's she?" One asked accusingly.

"Another Wendy?" A second said irritably.

"No No." Slightly said "Wendy told stories."

"Jane then." A mermaid with black hair said twirling her hair.

"No Jane wasn't nearly as fun." Nibs said. Alice was looking at Peter with a look that said a storm was brewing. He was actively avoiding her gaze.

"Well Wendy was prettier." The blonde mermaid said offhandedly. Alice's gaze darkened further.

"Charming" Alice gritted. "I think that's my cue to leave."

"Ah c'mon Wendy." Peter said then froze. Everything stopped. Alice then hit her peak. She huffed angrily and one of the mermaids made a ticking sound. Nightshade said not a word and helped her take off into the air.

"You messed up baaaaad." Toodles said after Alice was out of sight. The boys all nodded. Even Tinkerbell was nodding, condescendingly.

"I think the pirates were a better idea than the rude mermaids." Tinkerbell noted.

"You know we can understand you!" One mermaid scoffed. Peter was making a very upset, I know I messed up, face. He said nothing but flew off after Alice.

Alice found the rabbit hole again and was looking down it, remembering her mistake the last time and wondering where she could end up if she made another wrong turn this time.

"Do you really have to go?" Nightshade asked. She looked back at him.

"Surely I cannot stay here." Alice pointed out. "Not after all that, who do they think I am?"

"Wendy obviously." Nightshade said. Alice slowly turned a sour gaze to him.

"Who is Wendy anyway!?" Alice blasted, she'd had enough. She took a few deep breaths. "You know, I think I shall stay a bit longer. There's one more person I think I should talk to."

"You aren't thinking about consorting, fraternizing and otherwise hobnobbing with pirates are you?" Nightshade asked with a wince.

"No one said you had to come." Alice told him.

"How else would you escape when you find they aren't that nice?" Nightshade said.

"Come on." Alice said "Let's go" Alice paused to giggle "Hobnob." She then flew off, with Nightshade both giggling at the word.

Peter and Tinkerbell flew to the hole where they assumed Alice and her pixie had gone. Few knew but Tinkerbell was quite aware that Peter had a terrible claustrophobia. Hence his initial refusal to go into the hole. Now he stared down it, standing on the ground a ways from it.

"She left, I told you she would." Peter said to Tinkerbell.

"Well go get her." Tinkerbell said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Peter peered into hole without getting closer. He looked worried and upset.

"I don't think I can do that." Peter said worried. "Going to London is easy, wherever that leads, no. I can't."

"You said the same thing when Wendy left." Tinkerbell pointed out, "Then look what happened to her."

"She grew up, had Jane." Peter said as if it wasn't the end of the world.

"That's right and Jane?" Tinkerbell prompted

"Got kidnapped by Captain Hook?" Peter asked oblivious

"Keep going." Tinkerbell moved her hands to show that he needed to speed it up.

"She went home." Peter finished.

"She grew up. They both did." Tinkerbell said finally getting fed up with Peter's avoidance. "They both grew up and never came back. Alice is about to do the same, or you can bring her back. I'm sure she'd forgive the slip."

"You think?" Peter said looking at Tinkerbell with a face no woman could ever resist.

"If you look at her like that and ask nicely then yes." Tinkerbell said. Peter grinned big but it faded when he looked at the hole. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes tight. Tinkerbell knew what was coming and slid under his hat and he took a leap into the hole.


	5. Hobnobbing

Hobnobbing

Alice flew over the trees and such of Neverland until she saw the pirate ship. She stopped hovering over the beach looking out at the ship.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Nightshade smiled.

"Well, it's just that." Alice began, "well, it seems so trivial now." Nightshade smiled.

"Going to go ask Peter?" Nightshade asked, Alice's face fell to a dark look.

"No. I shall not." She said very sternly. "Come. On." She then bolted down, not entirely sure what to do or how to do it. But she did know she wanted Peter to be a bit, a bit what? Even she didn't know, the word cross came to mind but she didn't know if that was truly what she wanted. She hovered over the deck, undetected. Still not sure how to go about asking for answers among the less than civilized.

"I suppose it would be very good advice to call before one comes over, as well as knocking when arriving uninvited." Alice muttered to herself.

"Yeah, but you can't exactly call a pirate ship and even less knock." Nightshade said. "You know it's only a matter of time until one notices you."

"Yes, but still." Alice sighed heavily. "Suppose it's best to simply go or to hang back and wait? In any case how does one go about asking for answers from pirates?"

"I suppose saying please and thank you is a bit unneeded, or over the top." Nightshade said "I still think this is a bad idea."

"You still don't have to come." Alice said beginning a slow descent.

"Yet I will." Nightshade said sliding down with her.

The resident pirate captain, and thank god there was only one, was sitting in his map room, waiting. He'd planted the seeds of doubt in the girl's head and now he just had to wait. Wait for Pan to slip up and drive her straight to him. Girls her age were so easily led astray. They didn't even know what path to follow, much less who was and wasn't going to show them the correct way.

He'd sent Smee on deck to keep a lookout for the girl, though he didn't expect to see her for a few more days yet. She didn't seem the type to want to run back to her parents. Especially since she had her own pixie and seemingly could understand them. Not many could and everyone, including himself, had been surprised when Hook could also speak their language. As strange as it was, it was more helpful to speak the language than be like the other shipmates or the brats Pan brought around who simply couldn't and had to spend years learning it.

"Cap'tn?" Smee said walking in oblivious to anything. "We's already know were Peter Pan is ahidin'. What good does it do to have that girl, Alice know about Wendy?"

"Smee, you're so simple." Captain Hook said in mock niceness, "He fancies the girl, more so than he did the Darling women."

"So, it's some kinda psychological warfare?" Smee said brightly. His intelligence and yet his daftness, never ceased to amaze.

"Not quite." Hook said, "Think about it Smee, who else would Pan reveal his secrets to but a girl he fancies?"

"Yes, simple puppy love twill do that Capt'n, but in only a few days?" Smee said confused.

"Pan's eager to impress, and this girl isn't easily impressed like Wendy was." Hook said "He'll have to resort to more, drastic measures."

"There be a lass hovrin' bove the deck Capt'n!" one of his men burst in. "She' looks to be alandin' sir!"

"Sooner than I thought." He said getting up to head up to the deck.

Alice hovered a few feet off the ship's deck. The men on the ship chose to go about their business simply watching her distrustfully. Alice decided that was reasonable as the children on the island were usually out to stab the men on the ship. Instead she waited patiently, as the taller captain emerged from the inside of the ship.

"Alice? Right?" He said pleasantly. "Care to join us on the deck?"

"No, I'm quite comfortable in the air." Alice said matter of factly. "Didn't get to fly back home and I don't quite trust such in Wonderland."

"I suppose that's understandable." Hook nodded, not bothering with whatever Wonderland was. That wasn't what he was interested in. "What can I do for you?" Alice wasn't quite sure how to put it, so she figured she'd just ask flat out.

"I want to know about Wendy." Alice said

"Yes my dear I figured that much." Hook said trying not to be obvious and sarcastic. "But a young lady of your lineage must know that you can't get something for free."

"Oh yes. One good turn deserves another." Alice said "And contrary wise a bad turn deserves an equal turn. But much less, it's much more like home here than it is in Wonderland. In Wonderland no one requires a turn for anything. Very little costs anything of real value." Hook was staring at her trying to keep his face accepting and keep the skepticism out of his face while he questioned her sanity.

"The boys believed. It is a real place." Alice insisted. "And I can prove it, deep in the woods just yonder is a rather unusual rabbit hole from which I arrived and by which I shall leave, the rabbit hole usually leads to Wonderland but I took a bit of a wrong turn and ended up here. Oh No!" Alice had a sudden realization. "When Peter goes looking for me he'll go down the rabbit hole! Straight to Wonderland! He can't just wander there, eh, well I suppose he could." He turned to Nightshade. "But it did take such a long time to find my way back home, supposing he doesn't mention me to the Red Queen or she'll have his head!" Hook was listening to this, confused. Was this place real?

Suddenly the island got a very cold chill and the sky clouded over. The plants frosting up and the sea freezing over. Alice watched all this surprised having no idea how or why.

"Pan's left the island Capt'n." Smee said in a hushed whisper.

"So it would seem." Hook said looking about the sky, matching Smee's tone. "I think this situation, has become more delicate."

"What's happened?" Alice asked "Do the seasons change so quickly usually?"

"Only when Peter leaves the island." Nightshade said before anyone else could answer.

"Oh bother!" Alice huffed. "We'd better go fetch him."

"But wait a moment!" The Captain called. "If this Wonderland is a real place, wouldn't it take a long time to find Pan?"

"Well, yes, I suppose.." Alice nodded

"Assuming he doesn't find his way back first." Hook continued eloquently.

"Also true" Alice nodded.

"Certainly you could spare a moment,"

"Well, I haven't yet been told about Wendy," Alice said looking toward the island. She shivered in the cold as it began to snow.

"It's rather cold above deck, come inside and we'll talk." Hook said invitingly. Nightshade shook his head frantically; Alice looked about then hovered down and landed neatly on the deck. Still watching warily as she was led below and out of the cold.


	6. I Wonder

I Wonder

Peter fell, but slowed. He forced himself to look and was amazed. There were all sorts of furniture and things inside the hole.

"Wow, Tink. Are you seeing this?" He asked.

"No wonder it's called Wonderland" Tinkerbell said peeking out from his hat. They passed a grand piano to which Peter sat on and hit a few keys. Giggling madly.

"How strange. No wonder Alice wanted to come here! I think I'mma make her show me around this island." Tinkerbell nodded eagerly. "This isn't much different than flying actually. I wonder if all of Wonderland is like this."

"Peter." Tinkerbell said Peter looked up at her excitedly. "Are you going to use the word Wonder as much as you possibly can because it's called Wonderland?"

"Yup!" Peter nodded happily. "I wonder if I'll ever run out!"

"Oh dear." Tinkerbell facepalmed. "Oh Peter."

"Hmm… We've been falling a while." Peter said "I wonder how far it goes, in all seriousness Tink."

"Who knows. There's a map" Tinkerbell pointed Peter floated over to it and looked at it, falling upside down trying to find anything familiar.

"Hmm.. There's England…" Peter said then the map fell away. "Oh well, I was better at reading constellations anyway." He saw a grate coming up and gripped it and swung himself flipping lightly before landing softly.

"Well that was an experience." Tinkerbell said, she went to float but fell. Peter's quick reaction time caught her in his upped hands.

"Tink! Your Wings!" Peter exclaimed. "They're gone!" Tinkerbell looked over her shoulder in horror and fear, true enough her wings were gone and she was lacking a glow and had no pixie dust.

"I'm not glowing! I have no pixie dust!" Tinkerbell cried. Peter lifted himself to find he could easily still fly.

"I can still fly, though!" Peter smiled the conversation was cut short by a white rabbit in a waistcoat pushing past them crying out about being late. Peter looked at it then to Tinkerbell. He dropped her in his shirt pocket to bolt after the rabbit. He ran after it, in his pocket Tinkerbell was bouncing around, head over feet and feet over head.

"Pe-EE-tt-ERR! I D-ddon-NN-T L-II-ke Thi-ssss A-aaa-T Allllllll" Tinkerbell yelled from the pocket. Peter ran around a corner but the rabbit was gone. There was a large door in which was the only way out without having to go back the way you came. Peter bolted to the door and threw it open and froze confused. Tinkerbell pulled herself from the pocket.

"Didn't I just open that?" Peter asked more to himself than the young lady in his pocket. She shrugged and Peter opened the second door and there was another, smaller, door. Peter began simply throwing the doors open until he was able to crawl through the small tunnel. It led to a tall room with no exits.

"Now that I'm in… how do we get out Tink?" He asked looking about. Flying up to the domed ceiling pushing it. Tinkerbell peeked out from his pocket. Peter landed lightly on the floor looking about. Even the door they'd come through was gone.

"This is a very strange place." Tinkerbell said "We can't even leave the way we came."

"At least it's very roomy." Peter sighed. He began walking about, turning and seeing a large curtain. He walked mischievously to it and stood beside it. "Now what could be behind curtain number one!" he announced loudly to the room pulling it back. He then looked behind the curtain and saw a tiny door. He bent down to it.

"You can't fit through it Peter" Tinkerbell said dropping out of his pocket. She was the right size though.

"But then, how do you get out?" Peter mumbled curiously.

"Beg pardon?" A voice said

"I said how…" Peter stopped then looked at Tinkerbell who was looking at the door. Peter looked at the door where a face had appeared.

"I said I beg your pardon?" The door prompted. Peter blinked and shook his head.

"How do you get out?" Peter repeated confused.

"Well, that depends on where out is. You could already be out and simply unaware." The door said.

"Right." Peter nodded completely surprised "Has, Alice come through here?"

"Alice? Alice. Alice?" The door said Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"Blonde hair, wearing green?" Tinkerbell said "Talks about this place all the time?"

"Hmm, can't say I've seen Alice. You'd have to ask The White Rabbit." The door said "He's just beyond me."

"Oh!" Peter nodded "Great! Let me through!"

"You're too big." The door said. Peter looked down at his size. "Simply Impassable."

"I s'pose so. But then?" He began then took another look around the empty room. "How do I get passed?"

"Try the bottle naturally." The door said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What bottle?" Peter asked having seen nothing in the room at all.

"The one on the table." The table said.

"What Ta-" Peter began as he turned and then jumped doing a double take as a lovely white glass table stood where it previously wasn't.

"Was that there before?" He whispered to Tinkerbell.

"I don't think so." She whispered back.

"Wellp, it's worth a shot then!" Peter said swiping the bottle off the table quickly and uncorking it, taking a second to look at the cork and then threw it over his shoulder.

"Peter! Do you really think you should?" Tinkerbell said urgently "I mean, you don't even know what's in there!"

"Don't be silly Tink. If the door says it's fine then it's fine!" Peter said as if it were quite simple and talking doors were a rather common occurrence and could always be trusted completely. He then tipped his head back and took a quick mouthful.

"Mmh!" Peter hummed surprised and happy. He swallowed and wiped his mouth on his arm. "Wow! This stuff's tastes like pie! Blueberry I think." Peter was about to take another mouthful when he found the bottle to be getting bigger, Even Tinkerbell was growing. She jumped from his pocket and landed neatly as the bottle dropped landing neatly without spilling and Peter shrunk down to about the size of Tinkerbell.

"Peter!" Tinkerbell gasped.

"I shrunk." He said disappointedly. "We're the same size now!" He bounced back happily. He then ran to the door and was the perfect size to go through it.

"Looks like we may pass now" Tinkerbell said catching up.

"Oh sorry. It completely slipped my mind," The door laughed. "I'm locked quite tight. The poor girl who tried to pass last time had a hard time and left me locked"

"Girl?" Peter said interested "Did she have yellow hair and blue eyes?"

"Always giving herself good advice?" The door asked "That's her."

"That's Alice!" Peter cried "She was here!"

"I suppose then she was" The door nodded, "She did pass me eventually, shrunk down enough to fit through the keyhole. But you have the key so you can just-"

"Key?" Both Peter and Tinkerbell cried out.

"The one on the table?" The door suggested, causing all to look up at the glass table where a gold key sat neatly. "This Alice of yours did the same thing. Poor girl, she tried the box just there, got stuck in the ceiling." Tinkerbell looked to the door but Peter spied the little glass box with what appeared to be a small cake in it. He jumped merrily and ran to the box opening it hurriedly.

"Tink! Look at the size of this cake!" Peter cried out. Tinkerbell turned in a hurry as Peter grabbed a bit.

"Don't! The door said it caused Alice to get stuck!" Tinkerbell said in warning

"Don't be silly, I can fly. I can't get stuck." Peter boasted before hurriedly munching several mouthfuls of the cake. Then before Peter could grab another handful, the box began shrinking away, Tinkerbell became nothing but a speck and the table was thrown to the side as Peter grew and grew until he was about the same size of the room.

"Tink?" Peter called out afraid he'd crushed her "Tinkerbell!" He heard tiny bells and sighed relieved. He was too big to hear exactly what she was saying but she was making the bell sound that came with her voice. By the tone he could tell she was trying to lecture him. He sighed and began to wiggle but being the size of the room, there wasn't room to wiggle.

"Tink, I think I'm stuck."


	7. Wendy, Wretched Pirates and White Tigers

Seven: Wendy, Wretched Pirates and White Tigers.

Alice was below deck of a mostly frozen ship in an iced over sea. She was feeling very uncomfortable and rather glad that Nightshade had decided to come with her rather than wait elsewhere. Finally the Captain of the ship emerged from a door. Alice wasn't going to let him lead her elsewhere in the conversation.

"Who was Wendy, straight to the point if you please." Alice said demandingly. Hook didn't particularly care for the tone the girl was sporting, but if he wanted to find where this hole to wonderland in a timely manner he would need her help, maybe even push her down it depending on if it was a real thing this wonderland and not just a very deep hole. The idea of pushing this little girl down a hole to die was an interesting one that he was more or less going to act upon. Well, if he could contain her faerie. Still, murder was a thought for later.

"Wendy Darling. She was a girl that Peter had been infatuated with." Hook said oh so simply. "She was such a plain and ordinary girl, good mother to the boys if she hadn't been so young. Peter did have such a crush on her." Alice didn't actually feel any love lost. She hadn't really liked Peter in any such fashion, it was nice to have a child her age, more or less, who had a world of his own just like she had. She was just so tired of being insinuated that she was inferior to this other girl.

"I have no interest in Peter in that way." Alice said simply. "He's a friend and nothing more."

"Ah, is that so?" Hook said slyly. He'd had to admit he wasn't expecting such an answer. He expected this girl to act like all the others had. To have an interest in Pan that wasn't strictly childish. Though, Alice it seemed wanted to value her childhood and discard the adulthood that was inevitable completely. This was a very scary thought. What if she turned out like Pan did? Well hopefully she'd be at odds with him still, if he ever returned at all.

"Well, if that's all this is about." Alice stood putting her hands behind her back and leaning back and forth, "I have a previous engagement I seem to needed for."

"Oh really? But I haven't told you the best part." Hook said so innocently. Alice narrowed her eyes trying to discern his intent before eventually allowing him to continue. "You see my dear, I've been here an awful long time, forever in a deadlock against the wretched boy. By now you can assume I know him quite well."

"Yes. I suppose after so long, you would get to know your opponent." Alice agreed. "Else-wise you would have to be incredibly daft." Hook rather liked he could get away with referring to Pan with the disdain and resentment he felt toward the horrid brat and she would have nothing to say of it.

"Yes. Exactly so! Perfectly spoken my dear!" He said enthusiastically, it was all an act of course. Though she did seem to understand more than he assumed she would. "You see, he acts a bit differently for you my dear. No girl or child, for that matter, was ever given such a lovely attire." Alice looked down at her clothes wondering what was wrong with them. He looked back at the man in red before her. He reminded her a lot of a male Red Queen. She vaguely wondered if he was the missing King.

"Are you trying to convince me that Peter feels a bit more strongly for me than I for him?" Alice asked disbelievingly. As much as she wanted to deny such a notion, the Captain had a few good points. The boys didn't have such wear, just her.

"Why else would he follow you beyond the hole? Pan has such a fear for confined spaces." Hook said, trying not to grin wickedly at the thought of Pan cringing in a small hole terrified for his irrational life.

"So I've noticed." Alice said considering the implications. "But surely, he'd do that for any of the boys. Maybe he'd even do so for you." Alice said very imprudently. The Captain was taken aback by such a reckless statement, and its meaning.

"My dear girl. I don't think that is quite how it works." Hook said trying to regain his composure after such a shock.

"Oh but contrary wise." Alice said a bit excited. "I've come to know a bit different of a side of Peter than you surely have."

"Yes, I suppose so." Hook said trying to follow her logic.

"And from what I can discern, he is a bit of a competitive, boastful and brash show off." Alice said using only traits that would prove her point. "If you two have been rivals for so long, he'd feel insulted and irate if anyone else but him destroyed you."

"I suppose that would be a possibility." Hook nodded, feeling the grip of control on the situation slipping.

"It isn't hard to assume you have safety of knowing only Peter will allow himself to best you. Any others will simply be unacceptable." Alice said triumphantly. Hook was stunned to silence. He was rarely surprised by any, usually only Pan. But this girl and completely rendered him silent by this revelation. He hadn't thought about Pan's nature. Only the bits he hated about it, he hadn't spared a thought to how he'd react should Hook meet an end by anything other than the brat's hand.

"If that's all. I think I ought to go." Alice said decisively, strolling out of the room and finding her way on deck after asking Mister Smee which way it was. Of course the short man was a little confused but once Alice explained that she and the still bewildered captain were finished with their parlay he directed her the right way.

When the ship's Captain recovered he sat rather heavily in a chair. He was still trying to go about following the girl's logic, the more he thought about it. The more it enraged him. The more he heard her echoing voice, the more he began to hate it.

"Well capt'n. I hope all's well with that Alice lass." Smee said bursting into the room happily as always. "She has such good form."

"Smee!" Hook roared standing and grasping his mate's shirt collar roughly at the mere mention of Alice having good form. "That blasted girl may be worse than Pan!" He snarled angrily.

"W-w-worse, Capt'n?" Smee asked confused and fearfully of the volatile temper of his Captain.

"In every way!" Hook yelled throwing his mate to the wall. "She's worse because she's so calm and… sickeningly sweet." Hook growled the last part almost in disgust. She conducted herself with such grace and respect.

"S-she's just a lil' girl Capt'n" Smee tried to understand what about the sweet child had angered him so. "What could she pos'bly done to bother you so?" Hook didn't answer he rested his hand and hook on the table gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and let it down.

"Mister Smee. There's been a change of plans." He said with a calm but very malicious voice.

~…~

Alice flew back to Hangman's tree to converse with the boys before going to the rabbit hole. The boys were all lazing about and jumped to attention when Alice floated in through the ceiling.

"Alice!" Said Slightly in shock. "But! You were sup'sed to be down the Wonderland hole thing?

"I decided to take a small detour to clear my thoughts." Alice said, deciding that mentioning her talk with the dreaded pirates wasn't such a good idea.

"But Peter went looking for you!" Cubby said upset.

"Yes, I wanted to be sure he did go down the rabbit hole." Alice said "I heard he was gone."

"He gone after you!" Said Nibs. "Go fetch him!"

"I'll do what I'd like." Alice spoke sharply. "If you think for one moment I'm simply going to let such a reckless boy go gallivanting around Wonderland, you'd better think again!"

"Yes'm." The boys nodded as though she was scolding them.

"I simply wanted to be sure that's where he went." Alice said softer. "What good would it be to go searching Wonderland for a boy who never went that way?" The boys simply nodded when they heard a loud thump. Alice looked up before dust fell from the escape route on the ceiling. She rubbed her eyes furiously and she heard the boys panicking. When she regained her vision she found the hideout pitch black, the only glowing coming from Nightshade.

"What's going on!" She cried.

"It's those wicked pirates!" Cubby yelled.

"What?! Why come here? They know Peter's gone." Alice remarked, not caring how it sounded.

"They might want to get rid of us while he's gone." Slightly whispered to her. "They've done it before."

"Those wretched creatures!" Alice burst out angrily. Feeling very betrayed indeed. "Oh! They've blocked all the exits! Ooh. If only I had some of that liquid to make me shrink or even cake to make me grow. Then I could show them a thing or two."

"Well, you don't have such do you?" Nightshade said. "Can you use a sword?"

"What? No! Of course not, don't be ridiculous!" Alice snapped "Hmm, we'll need to be smart about this. Surely there must be another way?"

"Peter only likes going up! Not down," Slightly explained. "We never thought to make an escape down."

"How on earth could he have covered the entirety of the tree?" Alice wondered aloud. Nightshade stepped about the place looking for escapes when Alice stopped him. "Hold still Nightshade!" THe small faerie stopped dead in his tracks. Alice ran over and picked up a series of wooden pipes all bound together with some sort of twine.

"Peter's Pipes?" Nibs suggested. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know exactly." Alice said decisively "But I-I'm sure they'll do something…" Alice put the instrument to her lips and blew a few notes. Getting a feel for it before playing a tune the Hatter had taught her.

~…~

The Elegant Captain Hook was standing by the Hangman's Tree. Where Pan's little brats were hiding, he had it on good authority that the girl had gone in there. They'd used an old sail that had too many holes from Pan to be mended and was little more than scrap. But Hook knew there could always be a use for just about anything, and saved it for just such an occasion. The tree was blocked off and Hook was tempted to simply set fire to it and let that be its end.

He heard Pan's wretched pipes and looked about wondering for a second if that cursed boy had found his way back already. Yet, he decided it couldn't be, the tune was wrong. Pan always played a very specific tune. The tune coming from the tree was more soothing and slightly erratic. The girl must be using them. He gave a scoff at her folly and began to again contemplate the demise when he heard a twig snap.

He stood stalk straight and listened, a very low and quiet growl was heard. Hook turned screaming for Smee as he scaled the tallest tree in sight. Out of the brush, came a giant white tiger bounding after the captain. The girl somehow called the giant creature to her aid. Somehow Hook got the idea that maybe those blasted pipes that Pan always played was what called to the creatures, at least tipped them off to his location. Figures that brat would do such a thing. As to how Alice knew, well that was the mystery.

The tiger growled and tried to climb the tree after Hook. But couldn't. His crew were running up trees and out of reach of the tiger. Smee ran up Hangman's Tree and then suddenly disappeared. Even in the panic of the tiger this did not escape Hook's notice. He thought there was only one way in and out, but was there more than one? The way that Wendy wench and the dreaded boys had gone out of wasn't big enough for any grown up, neither was the hole in which he lowered a bomb. But If Smee had **fallen **into a hole, then… There was a bigger entrance? Hook had little time to ponder this as the white tiger swiped at him ripping his long coat. He squealed in a very unmanly way and climbed higher. The blasted flutes had stopped. But then, what would call off the tiger?

~..~

Alice didn't have anything against Mister Smee, she rather liked him. He'd been ever so nice and polite to her. But when he fell through the roof of the Lost hideaway she wasn't really ready to trust him. He fell with a loud 'oomph' and looked about at all the boys and Alice who stood in front of him. She appeared very sinister in only the partial light of skylight the pirate had created. Alice stood over him.

"Oh my!" The short man cried out. "Why! Miss Alice!"

"What were you doing climbing our tree?" Alice asked with a bit of hostility.

"Gettin' away from that tiger!" Smee defended. "It's quite a beast!"

"Hm! If I had a Bandersnatch to spare I'd send that after that bloody dodo I would!" Alice muttered. The boys all chattered in agreement though they made a point to ask what exactly a Bandersnatch was later, but if it was worse than the tiger than it was just perfect.

"You don't really mean that right?" Smee asked hopefully. Alice narrowed her eyes, she was trying to discern if she had pity in her heart but there didn't actually seem to be too much there. In any case, couldja maybe call it off?" Alice gave a small laugh.

"Oh? Why ever would I do that?" Alice sighed, "I'm quite content to simply not."

"But you don't actually mean to do any harm to the Cap'tn do you?" Smee tried. "It'd make Pan awfully mad!" Alice contemplated this, that would make Peter a little upset, if he managed to come back at all.

"I think Pan'd be happy to be rid of him!" Cubby mumbled roughly.

"Hmm. Well. Maybe not." Alice said. "if one does happen to destroy something one already vowed to destroy surely they'd be a little upset." Alice turned with her finger tapping her chin thoughtfully, very deep in thought about this new dilemma.

"Very well then." Alice said. "Only problem is, I don't quite know how."

"Well, them pipes called it. Can't them pipes drive it away?" Mister Smee asked.

"That would work!" Alice said. Then her face fell, "If we were in Wonderland, but here I think it might be a one trick pony." Still Alice reserved she may very well be pleasantly surprised and picked up the pipes and played the tune she knew well. But the sounds above them didn't stop, instead the increased.

"Hm, maybe that's how Peter got it here in the first place, antagonized it with his pipes." Nightshade said. "You're just irritating it." Alice contemplated this and put Pan's pipes down.

"Ooh. There has to be something…" Alice muttered. "What do you usually do?" Alice asked the boys.

"Let it eat him." Slightly said bluntly.

"We'll just tell Peter the tiger ate him and it had nothing to do with you." Nibs said hushed. "Then he'll be mad at the tiger and not you."

"I'd feel dreadful." Alice sighed. "Peter'd be quite restless, especially after being in Wonderland." Alice took a look at Smee and her face began to crack into a smile. She looked about for an item something that made noise. Her eyes settled on an old alarm clock.

"What is that?" Alice jumped to it.

"An old alarm clock. It came from the belly of a giant crocodile." Slightly said in a 'I know everything' tone. "The Tick Tock Croc we called it. Because it had swallowed an alarm clock and made the ticking sound. Peter found the clock and was trying to make it work again." Alice picked it up and looked it over and shook it. It made a tick for a moment then stopped pitifully.

"Ooh! I wish I knew what to do with this!" Alice hissed irritably. She looked at Smee. "You're an adult! Make this ring!" She said thrusting it out to him. "We can use it to make noise enough so the pirates can get away." Smee looked at the mechanical machinery and turned it over twiddling his glasses and beginning to connect wires and cogs. Alice had her pixie hover over the clock so Smee could see what he was doing. Then almost startlingly the clock began buzzing with its ringing noise. Alice jumped happily and yanked the ringing item out of the pirates hands and ran to an exit. She jumped out it with a shrill blow in the pipes before throwing those back into the hideout and running off with the ringing clock. The tiger found this almost more annoying than the Captain and the pipes and began chasing the little girl with the annoying bit of machinery.

Alice for her part now realized this might not have been her smartest choice and she really should have given herself some good advice before trying this. Now she had a very angry tiger following her and a loud clock that wasn't doing her any good. She was truly afraid and had no idea where she was going as she crashed through the jungle of Neverland.


End file.
